


Risky Makeouts on the Cellar

by GoliathGoat



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Established Relationship, Interspecies Romance, Kisses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sloppy Makeouts, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoliathGoat/pseuds/GoliathGoat
Summary: Moomintroll and Snufkin went to make out on MoominHouse's cellar.





	Risky Makeouts on the Cellar

  The doors of the cellar opened quietly, Moomintroll was cautiously entering the room. He descended a few steps to the deepest part of the room, took a quick peek, and turned on the lights.

 

"Get down!" He called in a low whisper, then Snufkin came down to find his partner, for whom was relatively agitated.

 

"Relax, Moomintroll. Nothing will happen." Snufkin assured the other.

 

"But Mamma is in the kitchen right now! She or anyone else can hear us!" Moomintroll whispered with concern.

 

"Then we'd better be extra quiet," Snufkin said with a bold smile.

 

  Moomintroll sighed a little bit angry, but he still wanted to take part in that small, bold plan of Snufkin. Of course they had safer places to date, like Snufkin's tent or the forest, even Moomintroll's bedroom was an option sometimes. But they had decided that with each meeting each would choose the place, and this time Snufkin had chosen Moomintroll's house, mostly the cellar. Although the young Moomin was a bit apprehensive at being caught, his partner Snufkin, although, was agitated in a different way than Moomintroll.

 

  Snufkin took Moomintroll's paw and excitedly entered the cellar, very silently. When they reached the middle of the room, just below the trapdoor, Snufkin turned to his white furry friend with a smile.

 

"Are you ready?" He asked. "You look kind of nervous. We can quit if you want."

 

  The moomin looked into Snufkin's eyes and considered the option, but at the same time Moomintroll did not want to miss the opportunity to do something so bold.

 

"No, I'm fine." Moomintroll said with conviction. He was totally determined.

 

  Snufkin's smile widened a little more with Moomintroll's decision as he took both of his boyfriend's paws and came up to give Moomintroll a light kiss on the cheek. The moomin blushed and tried to look away, but only for a second before approaching Snufkin and brushing his white snout against the mumrik's face. Snufkin knew the gesture very well, it was not very significant to him but at the same time he knew it was something very intimate for Moomintroll to do, after all it was moomins way to kiss.

 

  Soon the mumrik pulled Moomintroll into a hug, which soon became a cuddle. Snufkin stroked Moomintroll's soft white fur fondly as he distributes kisses over the moomin's face.

 

"Snufkin..." Moomintroll whispered lovingly. "...I really love you..."

 

"Shh ..." Snufkin stopped his partner and gave him another quick kiss on the tip of his snout.

 

  Moomintroll's tail wag excitedly, and soon the white creature hugged his boyfriend vigorously, even risking an embarrassing and awkward kiss on Snufkin's mouth. They hugged each other even tighter, just wanting to be close to each other. After the awkward, loving kiss ended, Moomintroll pulled back enough to look into Snufkin's eyes, he wanted to say something, but then they both heard footsteps and conversations in the kitchen above.

 

"It's MoominMamma!" Moomintroll whispered worriedly.

 

"She's not listening, Moomin. Relax." Snufkin replied in a whisper.

 

"Why do you always choose strange places to date..." The moomin rolled his eyes a little angry, he was not expecting an answer anyway.

 

  Snufkin just chuckled and then kissed Moomintroll's face again, making the white creature blush again. During the kisses Snufkin's hand slowly began to play with the moomin's small ears, making Moomintroll chuckle at the ticklishness.

 

"Stop!" Moomintroll pulled Snufkin's hand away, the moomin was trying to sound serious, but it was difficult when he was standing next to Snufkin.

 

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to calm you down." Snufkin said.

 

"I'm calm." the moomin said, not wanting to admit that the steps upstairs were making him a little uncomfortable.

 

  Snufkin's smile faded for a few seconds, but soon returned. He knew Moomintroll was not so uncomfortable, after all moomin always made it clear when he did not want to do something.

 

  Just as Snufkin was about to ask if Moomintroll wanted to give up dating in the cellar again, Moomin himself snatched Snufkin by the collar and pulled him into a somewhat unexpected kiss. Snufkin's eyes were wide with surprise, but he did not want to stop, he grabbed Moomintroll by white fur and kissed him as hungry as the moomin.

 

  When they were out of breath, Moomintroll let go of the kiss and looked at Snufkin in the eyes, the moomin was flushed just like his own boyfriend. The two young creatures gasped briefly, then Moomintroll grabbed Snufkin's overcoat and looked deep into the mumrik's dark eyes.

 

"What you doing?" Snufkin asked confused.

 

"... I can also be bold like you..." Carefully and slowly, Moomintroll cornered Snufkin against the wall, accidentally knocking over a jar of jelly.

 

  The loud crash of the glass frightened the two boys. Moomintroll felt his fur shivering, he turned to Snufkin who was covering his mouth with his hand because of the surprise. Almost instantly the sound of voices echoed from upstairs.

 

"Mamma, did you hear that? I think there are rats in the cellar!" It was Little My's voice.

 

  Moomintroll and Snufkin faced each other for a millisecond before running out of the cellar as fast as they could, making Snufkin accidentally drop his hat on the run. The last thing the two of them heard before closing the doors of the cellar was the trapdoor opening. The two began to run holding hands, laughing and giggling in excitement as they fled to Snufkin's tent.

 

  Inside the MoominHouse, Little My returned from the cellar confused.

 

"Did you see anything?" MoominMamma asked.

 

"Just a broken glass and... Snufkin's hat..." She held up the green hat.

 

  MoominMamma looked confused for a moment, but then came the idea of how that got into the cellar, making the female Moomin chuckle, what made Little My even more confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to anyone that actually read this, maybe I do more in the future (but mostly not because I too lazy).


End file.
